tawgfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny
Penny Fitzgerald is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She was an antlered peanut who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High until the events of "The Shell" Gumball and Penny had always had massive crushes on each other, but the two of them had always struggled to express their feelings, that is, until the events of the episode "The Shell," when Gumball finally confessed his feelings for her and kissed her. Appearance From Season 1 to "The Shell," Penny was an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, she had a set of antlers that grow out of her head. In Season 3, the episode "The Shell" revealed that Penny underneath her shell is a shape-shifting, fairy-like creature. She can transform into any animal, and every time, the animal has a set of antlers. In Season 2, the design of Penny's shell had been altered. Previously, it was straighter, and shaped more like her father's shell, but then it was curved to resemble her sister's and her mother's. Her antlers also became darker and smaller. Also, the holes in the shell on her arms are missing. Penny does not normally wear much clothing, aside from a pair of orange sneakers with white knee socks and some red and white wristbands. However, she is often seen carrying white pom-poms. In Season 3, her design is the same as Season 2 until in "The Shell." After breaking free of her shell, thanks to Gumball, the contents of her shell are revealed. She can shape-shift into any creature, depending on her emotions, but her default form seems to be an yellow orange gradient fairy-like creature with antlers. Her body takes on the shape of her shell, and the upper half of her body gets progressively lighter shades of orange and yellow in coloration. Her real eyes and mouth are now seen, and also has visible white eyelashes connected to her eyes. She also has wings, which she can use to hover above the ground. According to story writer Guillaume Cassuto, Penny will no longer be in her shell, and will remain in her fairy-like form. 1 Personality Penny is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the few people to understand Gumball, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them has ever had a chance to properly express their feelings, despite that it is clearly evident, that is, until "The Shell." She has represented independent signs of getting annoyed on occasion, like becoming angered (even resorting to deception) to her father in the episode "The Knights," when he forbid her from seeing the Wattersons, and tiring of the conflict between Gumball and Tobias in the same episode. However, she is exceedingly grateful and ecstatic when Gumball saves her from accidentally getting hit by her father's vehicle, and relieved when she realizes her father is okay as well, showing that she is self-sufficiently forgiving and caring. She also seems to be athletic, as she is an excellent cheerleader, and was/is part of the synchronized swimming club. Also, in "The Dress," she was one of the first people to finish running around the track. Without her shell, she is very self-conscious, running away at the first sign that someone believes her to be a monster. Even worse, she transforms into the said monster as she runs away, fulfilling their expectations. After coming to terms with herself, though, she has become more open and enthusiastic. Abilities When out of her shell, Penny can transform into any creature depending on her emotions. Forms Because Penny is a fairy-like shapeshifter, she can transform into any creature based on her emotions. In every form, she has a set of antlers. Relationships Gumball Gumball and Penny had both always been deeply in love with each other, but Penny always seemed to have had an easier time hiding her emotion (in other words, smoother) when Gumball was around. During seasons 1 and 2, neither were capable of expressing it, even though they were both aware of the other's affection. So far, Penny has kissed Gumball on the cheek twice (the trailer for the series and "The End"); in addition, they attempted to kiss on the lips twice - once in "The Pressure," and another in "The Party." Both attempts failed as in the former, Banana Joe chopped down the treehouse that the kiss was taking place in, and in the resulting confusion, Gumball kisses Darwin on the lips in "The Pressure". In the latter, the moment was ruined by Richard honking his car horn loudly and interrupted the moment, so Gumball instead said to Penny that he loves her in "The Party," causing her to blush. In "The Date," she had invited Gumball to her pet Mr. Cuddles' funeral, but Gumball mistakes it for a date and ends up embarrassing himself and losing Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald's respect for him. In the end, Gumball had found Mr.Cuddles in the bathroom, gaining back her, and her parents' respect. An example of her affection for Gumball that isn't important was in "The Mystery," when she cannot be spotted chasing after him angrily. In Season 2, Gumball and Penny's relationship was explored further. In "The Knights," Gumball and Tobias both compete for Mr. Fitzgerald's permission to work on a medieval times project with Penny. Near the end of the episode, Tobias and Gumball "duel" for Penny's hand, and Tobias pushes her into the road. At the last minute, Gumball pushes Penny out of the way of her father's car, saving her life, and winning his respect once again. However, Mr. Fitzgerald crashes into the The Wattersons' house, angering the family and thus reversing the situation for Mr. Fitzgerald. Again in "The Flower," Gumball competes for Penny out of jealousy for Leslie. His envy personifies itself into Gumball's soul, causing him to use very drastic measures to get rid of Leslie. Concerned for Leslie's well being (and Gumball's sanity), Penny, Darwin and Leslie resort to Carrie to exorcise Jealousy. After a lengthy cycle of Jealousy traveling for person to person, Gumball was freed of the entity. Soon afterword, Jealousy takes over Penny when Carrie gives Gumball a playful punch in the arm. In Season 3, In "The Shell," Gumball and Penny finally kissed on the lips for real, and so they are now dating. They go on their first date an episode later in "The Burden." Penny briefly leaves Gumball in "The Bros" because of guilt over supposedly stealing him away from Darwin. Although they seem to get back together by the end of the episode. Penny leaves Gumball again in "The Mirror" due to a curse that makes Gumball lose all his friends. Although, with the curse lifted, it can be assumed they are back together, they made a friendly phone call in "The Spoiler." In Season 4, In "The Romantic," Gumball sends Penny on a romantic quest in fear that he was losing her, which ends up failing and going erratic. After the quest, Penny forgives Gumball and tells him to tone down his romantic gestures and to not go so intense. In "The Misunderstandings," Penny went on date with Gumball. Near the episode end, Penny was choking but Gumball misinterpreted it and caused her to be mad at him, but he kissed her on the cheek. Patrick In "The Date," it is revealed that Penny's father is very protective of his daughter and at first does not approve of her hanging out with Gumball. In the Season 2 episode "The Knights," it is shown that he still does not care for Gumball, though he began accepting him at the end of the episode because of how he saved his daughter's life. Mrs. Fitzgerald Penny and her mother are likely to have a healthy relationship. In "The Date" and "The World," Penny is seen with her mom and the rest of the family. Her mom also watched her play, and even her attempt to kiss Gumball in "The Shell." Unlike her husband, she also seems to approve of Penny and Gumball being together as she allowed her to go to his house in "The Knights." Leslie In the episode "The Flower," the two begin to meet, making Gumball jealous. Later in the episode, it is revealed that the two are cousins. The two share a good relationship, as they are frequently seen hanging around together in the school cafeteria and the school playground. To see more relationships press here Episode Appearences Season 1 # "The Third" (debut) # "The End" # "The Dress" # "The Pressure" Her first major role. She and Masami are two of the important Treehouse Girls. # "The Ghost" (cameo) # "The Mystery" # "The Gi" # "The Kiss" (cameo) # "The Party" Her second major role. She tries to get Gumball to be her date for Rachel's party. # "The Robot" # "The Picnic" (cameo) # "The Sock" (cameo) # "The Mustache" # "The Date" Her third major role. She invites Gumball to Mr. Cuddles's funeral while he thinks of it as a date. # "The Club" # "The Ape" (cameo) # "The Curse" (cameo) # "The Meddler" # "The Helmet" (cameo) # "The Fight" (cameo) Season 2 # "The Knights" Her fourth major role. Tobias and Gumball fight for her affection. # "The Fridge" (cameo) # "The Flower" Her fifth major role. She is hanging out with Leslie, causing Gumball to become overcome with jealousy. # "The Banana" (cameo) # "The Phone" (cameo) # "The Apology" (cameo) # "The Words" (cameo) # "The Skull" # "The Bet" (cameo) # "Christmas" (cameo) # "The Watch" (cameo) # "The Bumpkin" (cameo) # "The Virus" (mentioned) # "The Hero" (cameo) # "The Dream" Her sixth major role. She is kissed by Darwin in one of Gumball's dreams. # "The Sidekick" (cameo) # "The Photo" # "The Storm" # "The Voice" # "The Promise" (cameo) # "The Boombox" (cameo) # "The Tape" (cameo) # "The Sweaters" # "The World" (cameo) # "The Finale" (cameo) Season 3 # "The Kids" # "The Fan" (cameo) # "The Coach" (cameo) # "The Joy" # "The Recipe" (cameo) # "The Name" # "The Extras" (cameo) # "The Fraud (cameo) # "The Void" (cameo) # "The Move" # "The Allergy" (cameo) # "The Mothers" (cameo) # "The Shell" Her seventh major role. Her shell is cracked open by Gumball, revealing her true form. # "The Burden" # "The Bros" Her eighth major role. Darwin attempts to destroy her relationship with Gumball. # "The Mirror" # "The Butterfly" # "The Safety" (cameo) # "The Society" (cameo) # "The Spoiler" # "The Countdown" (cameo) # "The Downer" (mentioned) Season 4 # "The Return" # "The Others" (cameo) # "The Pest" (cameo) # "The Romantic" Her ninth major role. She follows Gumball's clues on a quest. # "The Uploads" # "The Apprentice" # "The Hug" # "The Traitor" (mentioned) # "The Love" # "The Awkwardness" (mentioned) # "The Nest" (mentioned) # "The Night" # "The Misunderstandings" Her tenth major role. She waits for Gumball at Dinner at the Elmore Mall. # "The Blame" # "The Slap" (cameo) # "The Fury" (cameo) # "The Compilation" # "The Disaster" Season 5 # "The Rerun" # "The Vision" # "The Test" Comic # "Issue 1" # "Issue 3" # "Issue 4" # "Issue 6" # "Issue 7" # "2015 Special 1" # "The Amazing World of Gumball 2015 Grab Bag" # "The Amazing World of Gumball Vol. 1: Fairy Tale Trouble" # "The Amazing World of Gumball Vol. 2: Cheat Code" # "The Amazing World of Gumball 2016 Grab Bag" Trivia * Penny is allergic to blueberries, as seen and revealed in "The Dream." She mentions this allergy again in "The Voice." * In Project Exonaut, Penny is available as an exosuit for 1,000 coins. * As seen in "The Club," Penny is enrolled in the synchronized swimming club that also includes Darwin, Leslie, and an unnamed dog. * She has the most major roles of any character that is not a Watterson, with ten. * Early in her development, she had darker antlers. * In "The Flower," it is shown that she has not had her tonsils taken out yet. ** In the same episode it is revealed that Leslie is her cousin * In "The Void," it is shown that her limbs can fall off if she falls from a great height. * In "The Romantic," it is revealed that Penny and Gumball first met on the school bus. * It is currently unknown if the rest of her family will come out of their shells. * In the episode "The Shell," it is revealed that without her shell, Penny is a shape-shifting fairy-like creature. * In the Icelandic dub, Penny was renamed "Jenný" due to the fact that "Penny" is unfit for the Icelandic declension. * The fact she is allergic to peanuts is ironic because she used to wear a peanut shell. * She often chokes in front of Gumball, who is oblivious to her choking as a running gag. * Although she only can shapeshift depending on her emotions as stated in "The Romantic," she shapeshifts into her wolf form in "Books Are Violent" even though she didn't feel emotional at all. * She is one of the few characters to undergo a permanent change in the show, the other was Rob. Category:Characters Category:Elmore Jr. High Students Category:Fitzgeralds Category:Synchronized Swimming Club Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female